Prize
by Catherine Beverly
Summary: The local bakery is hosting a raffle draw. The winner wins a trip for two to anywhere of their choice! When Ryuichi wins, he decides to take his rival in music, Shuichi. What happens when during the trip, Shuichi gets kidnapped? NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Prize**

Disclaimer: You all know that I obviously don't own Gravitation or its characters (I Do Own Ukito The Bakery Dude xD), and I probably didn't need to say it, but I am anyway.

****

Chapter 1

"Blind game again kanari kireteru doll  
Itsu mademo kawaranai yoru wo buchikowase

Zawameku kaze ni meguru raito ga  
Oto wo tatete kioku tobasu kitto shiranu hazu mo nai yuuwaku  
Kokoro wo midasu kimi no peesu ja nanimo nokosezu yoru ga akeru  
Mada mienu shuuchaku wa genkaku

Don't let me down itsumo kobiteru dake  
Cry for the sun nanimo mieyashinai  
Jibun no naka de dare ga sakebu?

Blind game again kanani kimeteru doll  
Todokanai yume nara isso nugisutero  
Drastic game a game kanari kireteru doll  
Itsu mademo kawaranai yoru wo buchikowase

Nagareru namida habikoru uso ni jibun wo somete yume wo nigasu  
Sora ni mau haiiro no jounetsu

Don't let me down kitto ki zukyashinai  
Cry for the sun kimi to kowaretai ze  
Subete wo moyasu toki wo tomero

Blind game again shiketa hitomi no doll  
Imi mo naku namida nagashita yoru ga akeru  
Drastic game a game tameiki dake no doll  
Doko mademo kawaranai yoru wo buchikowase

Blind game again kanani kimeteru doll  
Todokanai yume nara isso nugisutero  
Drastic game a game kanari kireteru doll  
Itsu mademo kawaranai yoru wo buchikowase"

Bad Luck was practicing, just like any day, in their studio. As usual, they practiced, and took breaks. During most breaks, Shuichi Shindo, Bad Luck's lead singer, would cause some sort of mayhem, causing Sakano, the band's producer, to freak out and faint. It most usually ended with a gun pointed at somebody's head. Today followed the same pattern, however with a disruption. At the end of practice, just as everyone was leaving, K took out his gun and shot it up towards the ceiling. Everyone was startled and jumped back. Sakano fainted.

"What the hell, K?" Shuichi screamed. K just snickered evilly and turned on the television to the news. The reporter was located in front of Yamada Ukito's Bakery. Shuichi and his friends loved to go there to eat often. Ukito was being interviewed by a reporter about a contest that was being hosted at the bakery the following two days.

"Every time you buy a product.." Ukito was saying, "You get a free raffle ticket with a code on it. Tomorrow I will draw a random code, and the person who has the matching code will win a trip for two to anywhere in the world of their choice. You have until tonight to get these codes, so get them while they're still available!" The reporter thanked him, and the news went to some other story.

Shuichi couldn't hear anything else, for his mind closed off. His mind kept screaming _"Trip for 2! Trip for 2! Yuki! Yuki!"_ Hiro, noticing his best friend was unresponsive, started poking him.

"Shuichi? Hello? You there?" Poke, Poke, Poke.

Shuichi slowly shook his head and looked a Hiro. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Shuichi? Hiro asked cautiously. Shuichi punched the air.

"Hiro!" he practically screamed. "I'm gonna win that trip and take Yuki to Paris!" Hiro looked scared at the amount of intensity in Shuichi's eyes.

"Good luck with that."

"I will be triumphant!" Shuichi bellowed. Shuichi's bellow was so loud, for everyone in the studio was staring at him. Shuichi stared back.

"What?" Shuichi said almost ferociously.

"N-n-n-othing!" everyone sputtered.

"Good." Shuichi smiled. _They're just jealous._ Shuichi thought._ If they won, they__'d have no one to take, and no one would take them if they won._ Shuichi cackled evilly. The other's were still staring at Shuichi and were all thinking the same thing. _"What the hell is with this guy?"_ Shuichi, oblivious to everybody's thoughts and creeped out facial expressions, picked up his equipment and skipped out the front door.

"What the hell was that about?" Suguru Fujisaki whispered as soon as Shuichi was gone. "No one knows, no one knows." replied K.

Back at the bakery. Shuichi was just arriving. What he saw at the bakery made his stomach knot up, and tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. The area was packed! He'd have to wait hours if he wanted to get a raffle ticket. Shuichi sunk down to his knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he wailed at top volume. Several bystanders looked at him funny.

"What?" he hissed. "Why doesn't everyone just move so I can take my beloved Yuki to Paris!" Shuichi screeched. Some people who looked terrified of him took off and dashed the other way.

"That's right, you better run!" Shuichi sighed and took his place in the line up. After about a half hour, Shuichi's eyes filled with tears. The line barely moved at all. There was also an announcer that said that all of the tickets were sold out. Shuichi cried out and started towards Yuki's place in tears when he heard someone call his name.

"Shuichi? SHUICHI!" Shuichi turned around and saw a figure running towards him.

"Sakuma-san?" Ryuichi smiled at Shuichi.

"Did Shu-chan come to buy tickets too? Na no da."

"Hai." Shuichi sighed. "But the tickets were sold out before I could buy any." his eyes welled up with tears again.

"Aw, Shu-chan!" Ryuichi cried out.

"I have 5 tickets, see!" Ryuichi showed Shuichi his tickets. "Want one? I'm giving one to Tohma and Noriko too! And this one's for Kumagoro!" Shuichi's eyes widened."No, Sakuma-san. I couldn't possibly.." he trailed off. Ryuichi's eyes were intense now. "I insist!" he handed Shuichi the ticket. Shuichi shook his head. "No.. wait!" Shuichi dug into his pocket and pulled out 100 yen.

If you give me that, at least let me pay for it!" Shuichi said.

"No no no, Shu-chan." Ryuichi pleaded. "I don't want your money. Just take it!" After a few minutes of thought, Shuichi finally accepted the ticket.

"Arigato, Sakuma-san" Shuichi engulfed his idol in a big hug. "Anything for you, Shu-chan!" Ryuichi giggled.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" Shuichi said again, and then he started running towards Yuki's apartment after waving bye to Ryuichi.

He could hardly wait to tell his lover the good news.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prize**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this.. Duh.**

"YUKIIII!" Shuichi bellowed into the apartment. "I'm home! Guess what! Raffle! Paris!" Shuichi kept rambling on and on until he realized that Yuki was not in the room. Shuichi giggled. _Oops. _Shuichi started to look for Yuki in various rooms around the house. When he found him, he breathed, and then giggled. Yuki was in the bedroom, fast asleep. Shuichi giggled once more, and crawled into bed with Yuki. He cuddled up to him, and soon fell asleep, and had good dreams.

--

Sometime during the night, Yuki stirred. He opened his eyes and felt someone beside him. He looked over, and saw that brat cuddling beside him. With a grunt, he kicked Shuichi off of the bed. --

Shuichi woke up as his head hit the floor. He crawled back up, only to find himself kicked on the floor again.

"Yuki.." Shuichi whined.

"Go sleep on the couch or something, brat." Yuki grunted and turned over.

"Iiee, No" Shuichi whimpered. _Not this again, _thought Yuki.

"Get off!" Yuki nearly shouted as Shuichi crawled beside him again. Shuichi whined again. "NO! You can't make me!" Shuichi cried out. Yuki growled.

"I wanna sleep with you…" Shuichi started. Yuki sighed.

"Maybe some other time, brat. Not tonight." Yuki hissed.

"NO, NOW!" Shuichi bellowed. Yuki glared at Shuichi murderously and raised a hand as if to smack him. Shuichi whimpered and hurried off towards the living room. He curled up on the couch and cried himself to sleep.

**--**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prize**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: You all know I don't own Gravitation, or its characters. Blah blah blahy blay blahg.**

The next morning, Shuichi woke early. He went and looked over himself in the mirror. His shirt was wet with tears and he had a bruise on his cheek from where Yuki slapped him a few days ago. Shuichi changed his shirt, and started heading for the door to go to work when he heard Yuki get up.

"Yuki?" he called out.

"Ugh." Yuki grunted as he walked into the room. "That is not what I like to hear, or see when I wake up."

"Yuki!" Shuichi complained.

"Scratch that." Yuki said again. "That's not what I want to hear or see. Period. Ever. (Talking about Shuichi)

"But Yuki…" Shuichi sobbed. "Oh!" Shuichi's eyes lit up. He pulled that raffle ticket from his pocket.

"Look!"

"What the hell is that?" Yuki grunted.

"Raffle ticket!" Shuichi giggled. "I'm going to win!"

"Win what?" Yuki looked impatient. _A new lover I hope,_ Yuki thought.

"A trip for two to anywhere of our choice!" Shuichi said excitedly.

"How fun." Yuki muttered sarcastically.

"I'm going to win and take you to Paris!" Shuichi continued. Yuki stared at him menacingly.

"There are two problems with that…" Yuki started. Shuichi waited for him to continue.

"One. There's about one in a million chance you will win, and two, if for some inhumane reason, or hell freezes over, you do win, there's no way in hell I'm going anywhere with you. I'm sick at looking at your face and hearing your stupid voice here even." Yuki snarled.

"But…" Shuichi started.

"Out." Yuki stated. "I don't want anything to do with you anymore." Shuichi's eyes watered.

"Fine. I have to go to work anyway. See you after work." Shuichi leaned forward to give Yuki a kiss, but Yuki pushed him down roughly.

"Don't come here after work." Yuki ordered. "Don't come here again. Ever."

"Or what?" Shuichi demanded.

"There's no freaking way you'll want to know." Yuki sneered. Shuichi backed up, with tears in his eyes. He dashed out the front door. He stopped midway to work, and rested against a tree, trying to fight his sobs. He managed to contain himself finally, and headed toward work.

--

When Shuichi entered the building, he found it empty. Shuichi was very puzzled.

"Hiro?" Shuichi called out. "Sakano? Fujisaki? K?"

"Here!" called a voice. Shuichi turned around to see Suguru Fujisaki, sitting by his keyboard looking bored.

"Where is everybody?" Shuichi demanded.

"Don't know. They all came into work this morning… I haven't seen them since." Shuichi sighed.

"I'm not in the mood for this today.""What, something to do with Mr. Eiri Yuki?" Shuichi sighed and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Excuse me." he said to Suguru, and he bolted out of the room. He kept running, looking for somewhere to sit, crying. He ran until he tripped and fell over something. He looked back to see what he fell over, and he saw someone lying there.

"Sakano-san?" "Hello?" _Fainted… again. _Shuichi sighed.

"Hello?" Shuichi, who was fed up, got ready to call for Suguru, but when he looked ahead, everything he was thinking vanished and his blood ran cold. Hiro and K… were in the room… doing things. Shuichi's stomach knotted up and it felt like his eyes were bleeding.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHGGGGGGGGGGG" Shuichi screamed at top volume. Hiro and K stopped what they were doing. K jumped up and pulled out his gun. It made a clicking noise. Shuichi gulped.

"You didn't see anything." K pointed his gun at the singer. Speechless, Shuichi nodded.

"And tell the same thing to your producer." K pointed at the fainted Sakano. Shuichi screamed again and ran away as K slammed the door. K crawled back towards Hiro."Ready?" he whispered.

--

After about an hour of waiting, Hiro and K finally emerged. Shuichi stared at them, the image permanently in his mind. K clicked his gun in warning as Hiro blushed madly. Sakano (who miraculously recovered) said, "Let's get practicing, alright?" Shuichi, Hiro, and Fujisaki nodded, and got into their places and started practicing.

"Obieta mezuki de iradatsu omoi uwaki na kaze ni hakisuteteHibi-wareta rojou ni toketa shigunaru wa kizuato dake nokoshite-ikuMadoronda noizu ga asu o keshi-saru mae niYabou ni hibiku kutsuoto o oikaketeDoko ni mo tomaranaiMitasanai emotion shikato kimete oikose yoFurueteru shai na seikai no nuke-michi o neratteTadoritsuku basho e i want new wor-"

In the middle of the song, Shuichi broke down in tears.

"Alright, everyone, take a break." Sakano, who was sweating said. Shuichi sighed and plopped down on the table next to Hiro. Hiro remembered what Shuichi saw, and started blushing again. Shuichi snickered.

"So…" he started. "You and K, eh?" Hiro blushed, and could only nod. Shuichi sighed."Well, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Shu." Hiro said.

"I just wish…" Shuichi started crying. "That Yuki loved me." Shuichi was now bawling. Hiro looked started and concerned. He gave Shuichi a big hug."Aww, Shu. It'll be okay."

"No." sniffed Shuichi. "He's always so mean to me." Hiro sighed. Shuichi continued. "When I told him about the trip, he said he'd rather commit suicide than go on it with me. He told me he never wanted to see my face again, and to never come back." Shuichi sobbed. "He also hits me, and pushes me." Hiro looked alarmed."Shu," he started. "You should just leave him. You're better off without him, you deserve better."

"No." Shuichi whispered. "Why not?" Hiro replied, his patience running out.

"I love him." Shuichi whispered. "Are you sure, Shu. Are you sure? You can find so much better than him in the world." Shuichi thought about it. _I do love him, I do. But do I love him enough to let him hit me and treat me like crap? Nobody deserves that. Why should I stay with him when I can find someone who truly loves me…_ Shuichi lit up.

"Hiro!" he exclaimed. "You're right. Why should I stay with him when I can find someone who truly loves me, for me." Hiro hugged him.

"Good luck finding them." Shuichi grinned.

"I'm going to break it off with Yuki tonight!" Hiro nodded. Sakano then entered the room telling everyone to get back to practice again.

--After practice, everybody with a ticket was excited because Ukito was going to draw the winning code on live T.V. Shuichi was filled with hope. Himself and the few people with tickets pulled them out. K turned on the TV, and it showed the front of Ukito's bakery. Ukito was standing in front of it holding a big hat full of raffle tickets.

"Good Luck everybody…" Ukito said. "Here goes." Ukito pulled a ticket out of the bag. Shuichi was holding his breath. Ukito read the ticket code out loud.

"The code is… 56 AC 271." Shuichi glanced at his ticket. It read 56 AC……

--


	4. Chapter 4

**Prize**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: You all know I don****'****t own Gravitation, or its characters. Blah blah blah blah blah.**

Shuichi sighed heavily. The ticket that was called read 56 AC 271. His ticket read 56 AC 838. _Oh well. Yuki wouldn't have gone with me anyway._ Shuichi heard someone else curse under their breath. Shuichi peeked around his shoulder and he saw his producer ripping up a ticket.

"You had a ticket, Sakano-san?" Shuichi asked politely.

"Hai." the producer sighed.

"How'd you get it, huh? You weren't at the bakery." Shuichi pestered.

"None of your business!" Sakano stated.

"Oh, so you stole it?" Shuichi snickered.

"Of course not!" Sakano cried out. Shuichi was enjoying this.

"If you didn't steal it, how'd you get it?" Shuichi asked. "If you tell me it's not my business I'll have to keep believing that you stole it." Sakano sighed heavily.

"Fine." Sakano said. "Sachou gave it to me." Shuichi's eyes widened.

"Mr. Seguchi-san?"

"Hai." Shuichi narrowed his eyes suspiciously."Why di-" Shuichi began, but Sakano cut him off.

"Let's see who won the raffle!" he clapped his hands. Shuichi was very suspicious. Nevertheless, he turned his attention back to the television where the winner was surrounded by a crowd of people. Reporters were coming and going, shouting questions like "What does it feel like to be the winner of the first raffle put on by the bakery," etcetera. Shuichi and the other's couldn't see the winners face because of all the people around him/her. While the reporters questioned the winner in front of the cameras, Ukito was explaining how the winner gets to pick a person for the trip, and all they have to do is fill in a questionnaire, and all expenses for the trip including air fare, and hotel fees are paid for. A reporter than grabbed the winner, and brought him towards the camera. As Shuichi, Hiro, K, Fujisaki, and Sakano saw the winner's face, hell broke loose.

"How the hell did HE win?" Fujisaki shouted. "THIS IS A CONSPIRACY!" Hiro just looked stunned while K murmured something unintelligible. Shuichi just stood there. For the grand raffle winner was……

--

**(AN: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. xx')**


	5. Chapter 5

**Prize**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: You all know I don****'****t own Gravitation, or its characters. Blah blah blah blah blah.**

Shuichi and everyone else stared attentively at the screen. The winner was no other than Ryuichi Sakuma! Everyone was struck silent. Then from all over there were shouts of astonishment and disapproval.

"Holy crap!"

"What the hell?"

"What are the chances of that?"

"It was rigged!" the screams rang out through the studio. However, everyone was silent once again after they heard a 'click' from K's gun.

"Who is he going to take?" asked Shuichi.

"My money's on that bunny of his, Kurdoph?"

"It's Kumagoro, Suguru."

"Like I care."

"Still. The bunny wouldn't count."

"Whatever."

"NO!!" a voice screeched. Shuichi turned around to see Yuki's little brother Tatsuha in the room with a suit, tie, and the works.

"Sakuma-san's going to take me! I'll make sure of it!" Tatsuha cried out. Everyone sweat dropped. Hiro sighed.

"He's not taking you, Tatsuha. He doesn't even know you."

"He will know me after I introduce myself, and promise never to leave his apartment until he agrees to take me." Shuichi upon hearing this, groaned inwardly. Tatsuha would go to great lengths to make sure he got what he wanted. Especially if it had to do with Ryuichi Sakuma.

"Well, good luck with that." Shuichi said." Shuichi said. "Not." Tatsuha grinned evilly. After Tatsuha left, K turned off the TV and announced that practice was officially over. Shuichi headed off to Yuki's apartment to break it off with him. He brought his cell phone in case Yuki tried to hurt him, so he could call for help. Last resort.

--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o--o-oo--oo-o-o-o--oo-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-oo--oo-o-o-o-o-o--oo--o

Shuichi knocked on Yuki's door, running over the things he was planning on saying in his head. _"Yuki. I don't like the way you treat me, and you don't love me at all, so I'm breaking up with you."_ He knew it had to be done. There was no answer at the door, so he knocked again. No answer.

"Yuki?" Shuichi called out. Nothing. As a last resort, Shuichi took out his key to the apartment. He opened the door and stepped inside Yuki's apartment, and slammed the door. Shuichi the heard a big bang and loud whispers. Then Yuki came out of his bedroom.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" he demanded angrily. Shuichi noticed Yuki's state. His absence of a shirt… His messy hair…

"Were you-?" Shuichi started."That's none of your business you freaking (I don't have it in me to swear really badly) brat." Yuki replied. "Now answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"Yuki." Shuichi started on his speech. "I hate how you don't treat me well, and you don't love me at all. So I am breaking up with you." he finished as calmly as he could. Yuki sighed.

"Finally!" he boomed joyfully. "I've been wanting you out of my life for a long time! No matter how much I told you to get out, you wouldn't. Now you're breaking it off, so now you'll stay away." Yuki laughed happily. Shuichi gasped and backed up.

"Who were you with in there?" he asked. "A stupid bimbo? How long?""Shuichi." a voice from the hall called to him. Shuichi looked at the person standing there. In the same state as Yuki. His blood ran cold.

"How dare you call me a stupid bimbo, Shuichi?" the boy said. Shuichi turned and faced Yuki.

"Y-y-uki. I-I didn't know you were into incest." Yuki smirked.

"Tatsuha here was pissed that Ryuichi ran away on him, so he came back to me." Shuichi's eyes widened.

"Now out." Yuki demanded. Shuichi stayed where he was, frozen to the spot. Yuki walked toward him, and started smacking and kicking him. Shuichi started to cry. He turned and ran out of the room. He went outside and started running. He didn't care where. He stopped when it started to rain, and he collapsed onto the ground, heaving sobs. He was there for hours, when he vaguely saw a figure kneeling in front of him. "Shuichi?" the person said. Then Shuichi blacked out.

--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o--o-oo--oo-o-o-o--oo-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-oo--oo-o-o-o-o-o--oo--o

Shuichi woke up in a bed. He looked around. This wasn't his bedroom. Nor Yuki's. Nor Hiro's. He began to panic, praying to God someone didn't kidnap him. Shuichi sat up and climbed out of the bed. He looked around. He was about to open the door a crack when he heard footsteps coming his way. He freaked and leaped back onto the bed and pulled the covers over his head. The door creaked open and footsteps tiptoed in and stopped at the foot of the bed. He heard a low giggle. Shuichi panicked, and on impulse he let out a big fake snore. The voice giggled again. Then Shuichi felt hands grip the blankets. Shuichi felt like he was going to puke. Then he realized he was being tickled. Shuichi pretending to snore again, but it came out in a snort-laugh. The tickling stopped. Then the person laughed and jumped on top of Shuichi. The person pulled the covers from over Shuichi's head and his eyes adjusted to the face in front of him. Shuichi gasped in shock and fell off the bed, and the person on top of him fell on the floor too."S-s-sakuma-san?" Ryuichi grinned and then went into hysterics."Shuichi, you should have seen your face." he managed between laughs. Shuichi looked confused.

"Sakuma-san?" Shuichi asked. "Where are we? How did I get here? What happened?" he started to ramble. Ryuichi shushed him.

"I went out for a walk, because that scary weirdo guy with the black hair wouldn't leave me alone. I was coming home when I saw you lying on the ground and I picked you up and carried you to my home, na no da!" Shuichi's eyes lightened up.

"You saved me, Sakuma-san?" Ryuichi nodded. Shuichi jumped up and gave Ryuichi a hug."Arigato!" Ryuichi laughed and hugged Shuichi back. Shuichi then sighed.

"Shuichi, what's wrong?" Ryuichi looked concerned.

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" Ryuichi nodded.

"I went to break up with Yuki last night." Shuichi stated. Ryuichi's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"He treated me like crap, and he doesn't love me. Never did." Shuichi's eyes looked sad.

"Awe Shu." Ryuichi cried. "Here's Kumagoro. He'll make you feel better." he said, handing Shuichi the stuffed animal. Shuichi smiled.

"Arigato Sakuma-san."

"Call me Ryu."

"Okay. Ryu-kun." Shuichi giggled. "Well, when I went to break up with Yuki, he was in the bedroom… With Tatsuha-kun."

"Who's that?"

"His brother." Then, Ryuichi's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"I'm sorry, Shu." Ryuichi gave Shuichi another hug. Shuichi giggled, and then sighed.

"I have no place to stay, now."

"No worries. Shu can stay with me and Kuma!" Ryuichi smiled. Shuichi smiled.

"Arigato, Ryu!" Ryuichi then got a strange look on his face.

"No! I have idea." Ryuichi giggled. Then he turned serious.

"Would you go on the trip I won with me, Shuichi?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Prize**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: You all know I don****'****t own Gravitation, or its characters. Blah blah blah blah blah.**

Shuichi felt as if a tonne of bricks smacked him across the face.

"N-nani?" Shuichi stuttered. Ryuichi lost the serious look.

"What do you say, Shu?" Ryuichi giggled. Shuichi was still in shock.

"Y-y-you want me to g-go on the t-t-rip?" Ryuichi laughed out loud.

"Hai!" Shuichi nodded enthusiastically.

"You'll go?" Ryuichi asked. Shuichi only nodded because he was too speechless.

"Yay!" Ryuichi giggled. Shuichi smiled.

"Why me, Sakuma-san?" Shuichi asked.

"It's Ryu!" Ryuichi pleaded. "I asked you cause I want you on the trip. I did ask Tohma first but he said no."

"Oh."

"Hai. But I'd rather have you on the trip."

"Arigato, Sakuma-san." Shuichi replied. "So, why did Tohma say no?" Ryuichi giggled.

"I dunno, but I think it's cause he doesn't want to leave Sakano-san." Shuichi's eyes bugged.

"Wh-wha?" Shuichi started. "Seguchi-san and Sakano-san are….?"

"Yup! Lovers." Ryuichi laughed. Shuichi swallowed.

"Okay… what the hell." He gasped. Ryuichi giggled like a maniac.

"You're so funny, Shu." Shuichi laughed.

"How do you know they're lovers?"

"I saw them making out when I was spying on them." Ryuichi replied. Shuichi's eyes almost popped out.

"Wow. Who would of thought that."

"Hmmm…"

"So, Saku- I mean Ryu. Where do you want to go on our trip?"

"You pick, Shu-chan!" Ryuichi beamed.

"I-I-I don't know."

"Well, me neither."

"Uhm…" Shuichi started. Ryuichi laughed.

"Uhm…" Ryuichi copied. Shuichi sighed.

"How about Japan?" Ryuichi suggested.

"Ryu, we live in Japan."

"Right." Ryuichi giggled.

"When do the tickets expire?" Shuichi asked.

"Umm, the day after tomorrow, it says." Shuichi's eyes bugged out.

"What!" he nearly screamed.

"We need to pick somewhere and pack!" Ryuichi looked calm.

"Shu, you pick where we're going."

"Uhmm…. Suggestions?

"Hmm…."

"Ummm…"

"Hmmm…

"Ummm…"

"Florida?" they both said together. Then both Shuichi and Ryuichi burst out laughing.

"Florida it is." Ryuichi giggled. Shuichi nodded.

"Well, I gotta go tell Hiro and the band, and get my stuff from Yuki's apartment, and pack." Ryuichi nodded.

"Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi." Shuichi turned to leave.

"Shu," Ryuichi said as Shuichi opened the door. He turned to look at the older singer.

"Nani?" Ryuichi had his serious face on.

"Arigato for coming on this trip with me." Shuichi smiled.

"Anytime." Then he left, and Ryuchi's serious face left. He giggled and started packing all of his favourite things. Kumagoro included.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Shuichi arrived at work with a smile on his face and a spring to his step.

"What's with you, Shuichi?" Hiro asked. "When you broke up with Yuki did he profess his love and beg for you back?" Shuichi shook his head no.

"I broke up with him." Shuichi explained. "He already has someone new." Hiro's eyes widened.

"Then why are you so happy, Shu?" Shuichi could only grin. K then burst through the doors and pointed his magnum at Shuichi's face.

"Tell us why you're not miserable!" he threatened. Suguru and Sakano hurried through the doors and tried to calm K down. Shuichi dropped and started crawling away. He stared at Suguru and Sakano. Remembering what Ryuichi told him about Sakano and Seguchi Tohma, Shuichi pointed at Sakano accusingly.

"N-nani?"

"I know about you and…" Shuichi started. He looked around the room, deciding whether or not he should tell Sakano what he knows in front of everyone else. Sakano looked like he was having a heart attack on the spot. Shuichi decided to tell. Sakano wouldn't get mad, he'd probably just faint. Shuichi giggled.

"Shindo-san!" Sakano said. "What do you know?"

"You and Seguchi…?" Shuichi said. Sakano paled more than usual.

"W-who told you?" Sakano stuttered. "D-d-did you see something?" Shuichi grinned.

"Ryu-kun told me."

"Sakuma-san? How did he know?" Sakano whispered. Shuichi shrugged.

"He saw the two of you making out." Sakano's face turned red then he fainted. Shuichi grinned and skipped off.

"What about Sakano and Tohma?" asked Hiro, who was catching up to Shuichi, who was setting up for practice.

"Lovers." Shuichi replied. Hiro's eyes bugged out as Shuichi's did when Ryuichi told him that.

"No way!""Yup." Shuichi nodded.

"Hey, Hiro?"

"Nani, Shu?"

"I'm taking a week off work starting tomorrow okay?" Once again, Hiro's eyes bugged out.

"What the hell is going on, Shu?" Hiro choked out. Shuichi looked around.

"Okay." Shuichi sighed. "I'll tell you." Hiro stared intently at Shuichi.

"Well… Ryuichi invited me to go on the trip." Hiro's eyes bugged out again.

"No way!"

"Yup!" Shuichi grinned.

"Wow. So where are you two going?"

"Florida. It's in America."

"Nice."

"Yup."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Ah." Hiro smirked. "Well, have fun.""Arigato, I will." Shuichi grinned.

"Well, time for practice." Shuichi hopped up and got in his position for practice. He waved Hiro and Suguru forward.

"How quickly he's gotten over Yuki." Hiro murmured to Suguru and K.

"Yeah, really." Suguru murmured back. K agreed. Everyone then got in their positions to practice.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After practice, Shuichi was sweating all over. He had to go back to Yuki's apartment to collect his belongings. He was terrified, so he had a tranquilizer in his pocket just in case. He knocked on Yuki's door. The door opened and Tohma was there.

"Ah…" Shuichi started.

"Shindo-san. What are you doing here?"

"I came to get my stuff. I need to pack for the trip.""What trip?"

"The trip Ryu-kun invited me on."

"Oh. That's right." Tohma replied. "Come in. Yuki's out for the week.""Ah. Okay. Arigato Seguchi-san." Shuichi walked into the apartment and starting putting his stuff in a large duffel bag. He started into the bedroom to get his toothbrush and pillow, when Tohma suddenly stopped him.

"You can't go in there." he said calmly.

"Why not? Did you lie to me and Yuki's actually in there with Tatsuha right now?" Tohma's face turned purple.

"Eiri… and Tatsuha?" Shuichi nodded.

"I saw them." Tohma looked like he was having an aneurysm. Shuichi shrugged past Tohma and touched the doorknob. Tohma roared and tackled Shuichi to the floor.

"Don't go in there!" he growled. "I'll get your items for you. Go sit in the living room." Shuichi did as he was told. In a half hour, Tohma finally came back with Shuichi's things. Tohma handed them to Shuichi.

"Arigato." Shuichi turned towards the door to leave, and Tohma sat on the couch, tired. Shuichi then dashed forward toward the bedroom and whipped the door wide open. There was no on in the room. He leaped onto the bed and heard a squeak. It was a human squeak. Shuichi looked around, and then Tohma came bursting into the room and tackled Shuichi to the ground.

"Out!" Tohma cried. Shuichi wasn't listening. He saw a pair of black glasses on the floor. He laughed."So, you and Sakano are lovers." Tohma choked and pulled Shuichi out of the room.

"Who told you?" Tohma looked pretty deadly that moment, and Shuichi didn't want Ryuichi to get into trouble with Tohma, so he stayed silent."Did Sakano tell you, did Eiri?" Tohma screeched.

"No!" Shuichi cried out as Tohma started to choke him and hit him.

"Arhgg! Help!" Shuichi screamed. Then, Sakano appeared out of nowhere and pushed Tohma against the wall and away from Shuichi.

"Run," he whispered to Shuichi. Shuichi grabbed his duffel bag and shot out of the apartment like there was an axe murderer at his heels. He ran straight to Ryuichi's apartment. When he arrived, he looked flustered and awful. He had bruises on his face where Tohma had slapped him, and he was panting, trying to catch his breath. He rang the bell. Ryuichi opened it right away, and gasped as he took in Shuichi's damaged state.

"Shu! What happened?" Ryuichi cried out as he helped Shuichi inside."S-s-s-eguchi is a maniac!" Shuichi managed to choke out. Ryuichi looked confused.

"Tohma? He's not a maniac."

"He found out I knew about him and Sakano-san and he got really pissed. He kept asking me who told me and when I didn't tell him he started hitting me and choking me." Ryuichi frowned.

"Tohma hurt you?"

"Hai. But don't worry. I didn't tell him that you told me about him and Sakano-san."

"You should have told him the truth, Shu! He might not have hurt you!" Ryuichi nearly screamed.

"I-I thought you'd be mad at me."

"I'd never be mad at you, Shu." Ryuichi cried out exasperatingly. Shuichi just sighed.

"Well, it's over now. What's done is done."

"No." Ryuichi said, getting on his feet. "We're going to go tell Tohma the truth. Or else he might come hurt you again."

"Fine." Ryuichi dragged Shuichi out the door."We won't be gone long so we can board the plane in the morning." he murmured. Shuichi nodded.

"Where was Tohma when he hurt you?" Ryuichi asked.

"Yuki's apartment. He caught me when I was collecting my stuff." Ryuichi nodded.

"Let's go!"

"Hai." Shuichi said wearily.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As soon as they were at Yuki's apartment, Ryuichi knocked on the door.

"Ryu," Shuichi whispered before the door was opened. "I have a tranquilizer gun in my pocket just in case." Ryuichi giggled.

"Silly Shu. We won't need that."

"Maybe." Shuichi said as the door was opened. Sakano was there. He saw who was at the door and started blushing madly. Ryuichi took on his serious look.

"May we please speak with Tohma?" Sakano waved the boys in.

"Where is Tohma?" Ryuichi asked.

"I-I-I'll go fetch him" Sakano stuttered. He fled the room, leaving Ryuichi and Shuichi alone for a moment. Shuichi was scared stiff. As Tohma entered the room, Ryuichi gently squeezed Shuichi's hand. Tohma looked pretty calm. "What do you need, boys?" Tohma asked calmly.

"I just wanted to say that I'm the one who told Shuichi about you and Sakano." Ryuichi explained. Tohma's calm face then turned a shade of purple.

"How the hell did you know?" Tohma raged.

"I saw you two making out the other day." Ryuichi answered simply. Tohma's purple face then turned a miraculous shade of red.

"How dare you spy on us!" he shrieked, and started kicking over the furniture. Shuichi and Ryuichi shared an anxious glance. Shuichi pointed to his pocket, his mouth forming a question mark. Ryuichi shook his head no.

"Mr. Seguchi-san…" Shuichi started. "It's not a big deal." Tohma's face turned back to normal.

"If you tell anyone, you die." Tohma rasped. Shuichi and Ryuichi's eyes widened.

"We won't tell anyone." Shuichi replied quickly. _Else._ He added silently, remembering that he had told Hiro.

"You better not." Tohma said, looking menacing.

"Well, we better go. Right Shu?" Ryuichi took Shuichi's hand and pulled him out the door. The two boys jumped aside as Tohma threw a chair at them. Shuichi turned and shot his tranquilizer gun at Tohma. Both boys giggled as Tohma fell asleep on the ground. Ryuichi and Shuichi then started running back to Ryuichi's apartment.

"What do you know…" Ryuichi murmured. "Tohma is a maniac." Shuichi nodded.

"Come on, Shu. We better have a good sleep. We got a plane to catch in the morning." Shuichi smiled genuinely, and followed Ryuichi back to his apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Prize**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: You all know I don****'****t own Gravitation, or its characters. Blah blah blah blah blah.**

**A/N: Official Pairings Of The Story Are As Follows:**

**ShuxRyu**

**SakxToh**

**HiroxK**

**YukixTat (lol)**

After a good nights sleep, Shuichi and Ryuichi both in separate sleeping bags, got up and collected their things together. They went to say good bye to their band members and friends. Finally, it was time for them to leave. They waved good bye to the few people who showed up to see them off as they boarded the plane. On the plane, Shuichi and Ryuichi found seats together at the back. Shuichi stared out the window as he felt the plane lift off, and everything got smaller. Shuichi felt a pang of worry, because he is terribly afraid of heights and flying in airplanes. Other than that, Shuichi felt a small pang of homesickness. He'd miss his friends Hiro, Suguru, Sakano, K, and hell, even Yuki. On the other hand, he was totally thrilled to be on vacation with his idol for a week. As the plane lifted off and took flight, Shuichi felt his ears pop. He nervously looked out the window and felt as if he was going to have a panic attack. He started breathing in and out, he was terrified. He tried to get a hold of himself while beside him, Ryuichi was whispering quietly to Kumagoro. Ryuichi suddenly felt Shuichi tense beside him. He looked over and saw that his friend was pale and looked like he just saw a ghost.

"Shu-chan!" Ryuichi cried out. "You look like you just saw a ghost na no da"

"I-I'm fine." Shuichi squeaked.

"Shu!" Ryuichi cried. Shuichi noticed that Ryuichi sounded worried. "What's wrong?"

"Tell me." Ryuichi looked at his friend with his serious stage face. Ryu was truly worried about his friend and secret crush.

"Uhm.. It's nothing! Really!" Shuichi replied. He was embarrassed that he was scared of something as silly as riding an airplane. Ryuichi growled.

"No lying." Ryuichi started tackling Shuichi with tickles. Shuichi couldn't stop laughing.

"Tell me or else I won't stop" Ryuichi cried out. They were making such a racket that passengers seated nearby turned and stared at the two boys. Shuichi stopped laughing and Ryuichi stopped tickling. Shuichi felt his heartbeat pick up and he started breathing heavily.

"Shu?" Ryuichi whispered. Shuichi sighed.

"It's nothing, Ryu-chan. I'm just afraid of heights." Ryuichi's concerned gaze then softened and he began to giggle.

"Is that all?" he asked in between giggles. Shuichi just nodded.

"It's okay, Shu!" Ryuichi told Shuichi. Ryuichi then have Shuichi a big hug. Shuichi felt as if his heart were beating through his chest. He felt much safer in the arms of his idol.

"We'll make the time go by fast, nee Shu?" Ryuichi went on.

"Oki, Ryu." Shuichi smiled. Shuichi knew Ryuichi wouldn't let him go if needed. The rest of the plane trip went by smoothly. When the plane finally landed in Florida, and the passengers emptied the plane, Ryuichi noticed that Shuichi was wobbling as he walked. Ryuichi grabbed Shuichi's hand and steadied him.

"Careful, Shuichi. Come lean on me." Shuichi giggled.

"I'm okay, Ryu." Shuichi stretched and followed Ryuichi out of the airport.

--

Back at NG studios, chaos was erupting. Not a single person wanted to practice or work without their lead singers present. Sakano, and K were trying to keep control over everybody. K was having more success because he kept threatening everybody with his guns. The person who was most out of control, believe it or not, was Tohma. He kept screaming at the top of his lungs at everyone who tried to order him around. The only thing that would calm Tohma down was a kiss from Sakano. All through this mess, Suguru just sat in a corner by himself wondering why the hell he was put into this world of jackasses.

-oo-oo-o-o-o-o-o--oo--o-o


	8. Chapter 8

**Prize**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: You all know I don****'****t own Gravitation, or its characters. Blah blah blah blah blah.**

Shuichi and Ryuichi checked into the hotel as soon as they arrived. It was dark, and both of the singers were very sleepy. In their separate bedrooms, they unpacked their stuff, said goodnight, and fell asleep almost right away.

* * *

Shuichi woke up to sunlight streaming through the blinds in his hotel room. He sat up and yawned. He figured that was the best sleep he'd had in a long while. He got up quietly, assuming his idol was still fast asleep. Shuichi turned on the small T.V. in the hotel room, and he flipped through the channels, and watched a music channel with the volume down low, as he waited for Ryuichi to get up. He didn't have to wait long, however. Shuichi was getting tired of music, so he reached towards the remote, when a pair of hands placed themselves over Shuichi's face. It was so sudden, that Shuichi screamed. He heard laughing.

"Shu-chan did we scare you?" his idol along with Kumagoro grinned from behind him.

"N-N-no." Shuichi replied, trying to catch his breath."Sure." Ryuichi giggled. Shuichi sighed.

"So, what are we going to do for Breakfast?" Shuichi asked.

"Hmm…" Ryuichi trailed. "I saw a restaurant downstairs that serves all meals." he smiled brightly. He took Shuichi's arm and led him towards the restaurant. The waited to be seated, and then the waiter took their orders. The both ordered pancakes with whipped cream on the top. While they ate, they discussed their plans for their trip.

"What is there to do in Florida?" Shuichi asked.

"We can shop, go swimming at the beach, eat lots of ice cream… go to Disneyland and more!" Ryuichi grinned. Shuichi grinned back.

"So what are we going to do today?""You pick."

"No."

"Yes."

"Alright." Shuichi sighed. "Umm… When we're done eating maybe we could go down town to shop."

"Sounds like a plan!" Ryuichi giggled.

"Check please." Ryuichi signalled their waiter. Shuichi gaped. He didn't know that Ryuichi could speak English that well.

"What did you say?" Shuichi wondered.

"I asked him for the check.""Oh." The waiter brought it to the table. Both Shuichi and Ryuichi pulled out their wallets."No no Shu-chan. I'm paying."

"No… Ryu, I can pay."

"No! I'm paying!"

"No… I will."

"No!" Ryuichi burst into fake tears. Shuichi, thinking they were real, gasped.

"Ryuichi, i-if it m-means that much to you, you can pay." Shuichi managed. Ryuichi suddenly lit up. He handed the waiter the amount of money needed to pay for the meal. How he had American money though, was a mystery. Shuichi and Ryuichi put their trash in the trash bin, and headed out the door. They walked to the side of the road.

"How will we get places…?" Shuichi asked.

"Leave it to me." Ryuichi smiled.

"Taxi!" Ryuichi cried. Sure enough, a taxi pulled up beside the boys. Ryuichi opened the door and pulled Shuichi in after him.

"Down town Miami." Ryuichi told the taxi driver. The taxi then started and headed north."What did you tell him?" Shuichi curiously asked.

"Down town Miami, Shu."

"Oki."

"Hey. You two aren't from around here, are you?" the driver asked the boys.

"No. We're from Japan." Ryuichi answered.

"Cool." the driver replied.

"What did he say? What did you say?" Shuichi asked.

"He asked where we're from. We don't look American, silly Shu-chan." Ryuichi giggled. Shuichi looked perplexed.

"How is it his business where we're from?"

"American's ask questions like that to be polite, and to engage in conversation." Ryuichi explained.

"Doesn't make sense to me." Ryuichi giggled at Shuichi's inferior wisdom. The taxi soon came to an abrupt halt at the side of the road next to some big buildings.

"Thank you." Ryuichi paid the driver and pulled Shuichi out of the car with him.

"Have a nice day." the driver told them before he pulled away.

"Come on, Shu." Ryuichi laughed and pulled the younger boy along. Both singers were awe-struck at the size of the city. Shuichi felt dizzy looking up at the buildings that towered over the rest of the city. He regained his focus and followed Ryuichi.

* * *

"Hey! Come back here with that, you jerk!" Hiro Nakano cried, for Fujisaki Suguru had finally lost it and stole Hiro's guitar. He was running around with it in his arms.

"Not a chance!" he cried back. "I'm so sick of all this chaos! Why can't we have a normal band practice for once, huh? We never did, never!""Fujisaki-kun! Please calm down!" Sakano stepped in.

"No! I will not!"

* * *

Shuichi and Ryuichi spent the day in downtown Miami. They ate lunch at another restaruant, and then they shopped some more. At that moment, both boys were in an ice cream parlour, stuffing their faces full of ice cream.

"This is so yummy!" Ryuichi cried. "Want some, Kuma-chan?" Ryuichi took a spoon and put some ice cream on Kumagoro's face.

"Ek!" Ryuichi cried. The ice cream slid down Kumagoro's face and melted. Kumagoro looked messy. Shuichi watched all this, painfully amused."Umm, I think Kuma needs a bathroom break, be right back, Shu." Ryuichi told him. Shuichi nodded and finished the last of his ice cream. Shuichi looked around. This was certainly the most fun the pink-haired singer has had in a long while. Since he was with Yuki, anyway. Remembering Yuki, Shuichi couldn't help but feel a little sad. After all, he had loved him for so long. He sighed. What a sick bastard Yuki was for doing it with his brother. For cheating on him period. Yuki could have at least broken up with him first. Shuichi sighed again. He ordered another cone. There's no use in dwelling on the past, he told himself. He's here now, in Florida with his idol. Nobody would pass up this chance. Shuichi grinned and stuffed himself with the last cone, and waited for Ryuichi to return from the bathroom. Shuichi stood up and stretched his muscles. He felt really full so he sat down again. He was about to order another cone just because they were good, when a pair of hands wrapped themselves around Shuichi's face. He didn't let himself be surprised.

"You didn't scare me, Ryu." Shuichi laughed. He opened his eyes and watched as the pair of hands left his eyes. He turned around, confused. The person behind him wasn't Ryu. The person was wearing a large black mask, and had a gun in his pants. Shuichi's eyes bugged out. The strange person dragged Shuichi out of the ice cream shop, and into a vacant alley."W-what do you want?" Shuichi asked. He didn't get an answer, because the person took out a baseball bat and knocked the singer unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

**Prize**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: You all know I don****'****t own Gravitation, or its characters. Blah blah blah blah blah.**

Ryuichi returned from the bathroom, Kumagoro completely cleaned off.

"Shu!" he called, emerging back into the ice cream parlour. "Kuma's all clean!" Ryuichi looked around.

"Shu-chan?" he called out, but his friend was nowhere to be seen. Ryuichi felt panic rise in his chest.

"Shuichi? Where are you?" he cried out.

"Hey, keep it down!" one of the people from behind the counter hissed at him.

"S-sorry." Ryuichi whispered. "Have you seen where my friend went?" he asked desperately, using his English.

"The one with the pink hair?"

"Yes! That's him!"

"He left with some guy."

"Wha! Who?"

"Some guy in a mask."

"And you let Shuichi walk away with him? He could have been kidnapped!"

"Well… it did look like the man was dragging the pink-haired kid."

"Why didn't you stop him?" Ryuichi felt tears drop down his face.

"I thought they knew each other." the employee simply stated.

"Bull." Ryuichi whispered. "Do you know where they went?"

"Um, out the door and… um, left." she told the singer.

"Arigato." Ryuichi told her. He grabbed Kumagoro from the counter and dashed out the door. He had to find Shuichi! He just had to!

* * *

Shuichi sat up groggily. Where was he? What happened? Why couldn't he see? He took his hand, and grazed it across his face. Only it wasn't his face. There was something else on his face. A paper bag? He sat up and pulled the bag off of his face. He still couldn't see. He was in a dark room… or was it a room? How did he get here? He tried to stand up, but his legs seemed to be tied up. He let out a cry as he tumbled back, failing at standing up. His cry seemed to echo in the small room. Shuichi was very frightened. Who would do such a thing to him…? Where was Ryuichi? He whimpered. Suddenly, a light flashed on. Shuichi shrieked for the light stung his eyes."You're finally up." a voice cackled. Shuichi strained his neck to take a glance at the approaching figure. The person was wearing a dark mask, and black clothing. Was he being kidnapped? In America… no less. He was screwed. Shuichi started to panic. He felt bile rise up his throat.

"W-who are you?" Shuichi choked out. "W-why did you t-take me? What do you want?"

"Shuichi." the person replied. "I'm here to stop you."

"H-H-How do y-you know m-my n-name?" Shuichi swallowed.

"I want you away from Ryuichi!" the person cried out. "I had to kidnap you. And don't think you're going anywhere, either!"

"W-who are you?" Shuichi asked once more. The person then slowly pulled off his mask.

"T-T-Tatsuha?"

* * *

Ryuichi was running down the streets, calling out Shuichi's name. He checked with random people, asking them if they have seen a pink-haired boy. Sadly, the older singer was having no luck at all. He was devastated. How on earth would he find his friend? He suddenly got an idea. He knew it was drastic, but he had to get Shuichi back. Ryuichi headed towards a random police officer. He was going to report a kidnapping.

"Excuse me?" Ryuichi asked in his best English.

"What is it, lad?"

"I need to report a kidnapping." At this, the police officer looked more alert.

"Come with me."

"Yes." Ryuichi followed the police officer, and climbed into the car when asked to. When they reached the nearest police station, the officer told Ryuichi to come inside.

"You came to report a kidnapping, is that it?" an officer asked Ryuichi.

"Yes. My friend, Shuichi Shindo."

"What does he look like?"

"He's about my height… he has pink hair and violet eyes…"

"Do you happen to have a photo of your friend?"

"Um… no." Ryuichi started bawling.

"Sir! It's alright. We're on the case." Ryuichi sniffed.

"Hurry!"

"We'll do what we can." the officer replied. "Now why don't you give me your phone number and address so we can contact you should we get anything. Then I want you to go home and rest." Ryuichi gave the officer his cell phone number and the address to the hotel.

"I can't go home- I have to find Shu-chan!" he sobbed.

"Leave it to us. Go get some rest." Ryuichi finally obliged. He walked out of the police office sullenly. He was getting ready to call a taxi when he heard a loud scream.

"Shuichi?" Ryuichi cried out, and he ran in the direction of the scream.

* * *

"T-Tatsuha? What are you doing?" Shuichi cried out."Keeping you away from my Ryuichi… duh." Tatsuha cackled evilly.

"B-But… Yuki?" Shuichi whimpered.

"I was just doing that to help Eiri piss you off and dump him. He said if walked in on him cheating on you, you would get pissed and dump him."

"N-nani? Oh my God. Well it worked. I'm no longer with him. You can piss off."

"No. I'm taking you back to Japan, and away from Ryuichi."

"You can't do that! Let me go!" Shuichi cried out.

"Do you want me to tape your mouth shut? Cause I can and will."

"N-no! Tatsuha! Let me go! Ryuichi's probably worried! You don't want Ryuichi worried, do you?" Tatsuha considered this for a second. He thought of poor Ryuichi sad and worried. He almost let Shuichi go.

"No. I won't fall for your tricks." Tatsuha roared.

"What was the point in following us to America anyway? It was pointless!"

"I don't want you to steal Ryuichi from me!" he grumbled.

"Ryuichi isn't yours, so how can I steal him from 'you'?" Shuichi asked.

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

"Ryuichi and I are only friends anyway."

"Oh really. Do you assume it to be that way when you two return to Japan?"

"Duh…"

"You can't tell me you don't like him."

"Of course I like him! Like I said, he's my idol, and my friend."

"I mean 'like him' like him." Tatsuha said sternly. Shuichi blushed.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. Now please let me go. I'm sure Ryuichi turned in my absence to the police!" Shuichi cried out desperately.

"No."

"Tatsuha-" Shuichi leaned forward. Tatsuha smirked."You idiot!" Shuichi cried and tried to kick at his ex-lover's little brother, but he was too tied up to do any real damage.

"Just wait until I'm out of here- I'll have you arrested!" Tatsuha smirked and knocked Shuichi out once more, using his ever so trustworthy baseball bat.

* * *

Ryuichi was getting closer to the screaming noise. He pushed people aside and almost tripped numerous times, but he finally made it to the source of the scream. When he saw where the scream came from, he choked back a sob. It was a little kid who dropped his ice cream on the ground, and was making a big fuss.

"Shuichi…" Ryuichi whispered. He kneeled on the ground. He broke down. He cried."Shuichi….." he sobbed. He didn't feel the strength to call a cab; he just sat there and cried.


	10. Chapter 10

**Prize**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Shuichi opened his eyes, yet again. It took him a few moments to remember where exactly he was, and how he got there.

"Tatsuha!" he growled. The younger boy wasn't present, and Shuichi started to panic. He just had to get back to Ryuichi. He was sure his idol was worrying like crazy. He squinted and faintly saw the outline of the room. He wondered where the exit was. There had to be an exit. How else would Tatsuha get out? He sat up, with major difficulties due to his legs being tied up. Since his hands were tied up as well, Shuichi moved his hands slowly up towards his face, and started biting at the tape… no, rope on his wrists. He successfully chewed them off. Shuichi snickered. Tatsuha would have to do better than that next time. He flexed out his hands, they were quite numb, and then he leaned forward to untie the rope around his legs and his ankles. He stretched out his legs and then tried to stand up. The first time, he toppled over, but then he managed to stay standing.

"Hmm… now to find that exit." he murmured to himself.

* * *

Ryuichi opened his eyes after having a nice long sleep in a random park. No one came to disturb him, or tell him to go somewhere else. He felt better, and well rested. Ryuichi decided that he should go to the police office to see if they had any news concerning Shuichi. The poor singer was very worried. He turned the corner to the police office when he bumped into someone.

"Oh… sorry!" he said in English. Ryuichi surveyed the person he had bumped into. The person was wearing all black, and had a mask on. Ryuichi raised his eyebrows. The man looked like someone who would kidnap people. The masked person looked at Ryuichi.

"Ryuichi… Oh shit!" he cried out in Japanese, and then made a run for it. How did his guy know his name? Ryuichi wondered. Unless he was the one who kidnapped Shuichi. Ryuichi took off after the stranger.

"Hey! Come back! Tell me where Shuichi is!" Ryuichi yelled at the person. The running man then slowed to stop, and waited as Ryuichi caught up to him. The masked man took off his mask.

"Tatsuha!" Ryuichi was flabbergasted. "Why did you take Shuichi?"

"Ryuichi." Tatsuha grinned. He had an evil glint in his eye.

"I'll tell you where Shuichi is… in one condition." Ryuichi's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Come on." Tatsuha grabbed Ryuichi's hand and dragged him into an empty alley. He anxiously looked around, no one was there. Tatsuha then slipped off his shirt, and pulled Ryuichi towards him.

"What are you doing?" Ryuichi squeaked.

"If you do this for me, I'll take you right to Shuichi." Tatsuha cackled. Ryuichi was paralysed with fear. He nodded. Anything to get Shuichi back.

* * *

Shuichi was in the process of checking every wall, and every part of the floor for the exit. Shuichi mentally cursed himself for not looking for the exit when Tatsuha had the lights on the first time he woke up. Shuichi crept across the floor on his tip toes, careful not to make much noise in case Tatsuha was nearby. He suddenly tripped over something, and fell to the ground. Shuichi groaned. That hurt, a lot. He crouched over near the place where he fell over. He ran his hands over the ground, to see if he could find what he tripped over. He stopped when his hands ran over a bump. He grabbed at it. It felt like a… handle of some sort. Shuichi yanked it. Shit. It didn't do anything. He tried again. He yanked it once more, and it budged. He grinned inwardly. He gave it one last pull and then he felt the door open. He peered into the hole and could faintly see a staircase going down. Shuichi followed it. It didn't take Shuichi that long to reach the bottom of the staircase. When he did reach the bottom, Shuichi saw a door. He opened it and stepped out. He was outside. He glanced quickly around. He had no idea where he was at all. He debated whether he should call a taxi or not, and decided he couldn't because he had no money, and he couldn't speak a word of English. Where was Ryuichi? He sighed. He started walking, hoping to find some trace of his idol, or better yet his hotel.

* * *

Ryuichi did not like this. Tatsuha was doing unspeakable things to the poor singer, and Ryuichi had to deal with it. For Shuichi.

* * *

Shuichi ran down the streets of downtown Miami, wondering where he would go if he couldn't find Ryuichi. Shuichi slowed down and plopped down on a bench, exhausted. He panted, trying to catch his breath. He lifted his head to gaze at his surroundings. He then saw something that made his heart pound and he gained hope. The Ice Cream Parlour he was in when Tatsuha dragged him off. Maybe Ryuichi was still there? Maybe not. Shuichi entered the building, looking frantic. No sign of Ryuichi… Shuichi sighed. Maybe if he stayed here long enough, his idol would come back. Ryuichi had to be looking for him, he had to be. Shuichi stood up, deciding to ask the front desk if they have seen Ryuichi recently, in his best English.

"You see my friend?" Shuichi managed.

"What do they look like?" a women asked in Japanese. Shuichi lit up.

"He's my height… he has brown hair and blue eyes. He carries around a pink bunny…"

"I haven't seen him. I'll ask someone else. She was here yesterday. I can translate in English."

"Thanks." Shuichi told her. The lady nodded. Shuichi sat down and waited for her to return. It took 5 minutes, and then she returned.

"The other waitress said that he was here yesterday with you, and then you disappeared when he he came back from the bathroom. He asked about you." Shuichi felt better. So Ryuichi was looking for him. He sighed.

"Do you have any idea where he might have gone?""No, I'm sorry."

"Okay." Shuichi sighed. He sat down on a bench and stared out the window. He was scared, alone in a big city like this.

"Here." Shuichi turned around. The waitress was holding a cone out to him.

"It's on the house." she smiled.

"Thanks." Shuichi smiled back. He slowly ate the ice cream, savouring every bit. He wondered if Ryuichi was at their hotel this very moment. He finished up his ice cream, thanked the waitress one more time, and then headed out of the building. He walked for a while, observing his surroundings. He passed several buildings, a water fountain, and a small park. Shuichi, remembering about his hotel, mentally cursed himself for not asking the waitress if she could tell him how to get to the hotel. He kept walking, when he heard some noises coming from nearby. Shuichi gasped. One of them sounded like Ryuichi! He ran towards the sound, and stopped when he saw something that made him want to hurl. He saw his idol all alright, but half naked, and making out with Tatsuha. His jaw dropped. He stood there for he didn't know how long, until Tatsuha finally realized he was there.

"H-H-How-" he started. "How the hell did you freaking escape?" he shouted at Shuichi. Ryuichi quickly spun around, and seeing Shuichi, his eyes widened.

"Shuichi!" he cried out. He ran towards the younger singer and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. Shuichi hugged back, tears stinging his eyes. Over Ryuichi's shoulder, Shuichi watched amusingly as Tatsuha put his mask back on and stomped away."Did Tatsuha kidnap you?" Ryuichi asked Shuichi.

"Mmhm." Shuichi replied. Shuichi then felt wetness on his shirt.

"Are you crying, Ryu?" Shuichi asked worriedly.

"No." Ryuichi sniffed into Shuichi's shoulder.

"What were you doing with Tatsuha?" Shuichi dared to ask. Ryuichi sniffled.

"H-he said that if I did what he wanted he would give you back." Ryuichi looked up at Shuichi, and then his eyes watered and he broke into sobs. Shuichi sighed.

"Tatsuha is stupid." Shuichi then started crying too. "I was so scared."

"I didn't even know where you were." Ryuichi sobbed. "It's Kuma's fault! He spilled ice cream on himself, and if we didn't go to the bathroom, you wouldn't have been kidnapped!""No-no!" Shuichi assured Ryuichi. "It's not his fault. It's all Tatsuha's fault.""Shuichi!" Ryuichi cried and hugged him harder. "I was scared, I thought someone killed you!" Shuichi laughed.

"Why would someone kill me?"

"I don't know. But I - was worried." Ryuichi looked to the ground."It's okay Ryu-chan." Shuichi comforted his idol. "We can go back to our hotel and enjoy the rest of our vacation."

"Okay… but I'm not letting you out of my sight next time." Ryuichi sniffed, back to his normal self. Shuichi grinned at him.

"Let's go…" Shuichi took Ryuichi's hand. Ryuichi nodded and followed. Ryuichi called a taxi, and it took them to their hotel. Safe, at last. Both boys were very tired, even though it was the middle of the day.

"S-Shuichi-" Ryuichi started. He couldn't last any longer without telling him.

"Nani?" Shuichi looked at Ryuichi puzzled.

"I-I-I-" Ryuichi tried. Shuichi looked at him, urging him to continue.

"I-I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Prize**

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own anything. **

**A/N: For you people who actually like this story, I'm sorry to say this will be the last chapter. I have a bunch of other ideas for different stories, and I ran out of plot for this one, so yeah. xx**

**I'm also terribly sorry if this last chapter seems rushed and/or abruptly ended.**

"Nani?" Shuichi gaped.

"I love you, Shuichi." Ryuichi repeated.

"Y-you l-love me?" Shuichi stuttered. Ryuichi nodded. He gave Shuichi a hug.

"I was scared I lost you, I didn't know what I'd do." he started sobbing again. Shuichi hugged him back.

"It's okay, Ryu." he told the older singer. "It's okay now. Let's sleep and do something fun tomorrow, kay?" Ryuichi nodded, closed his eyes and sniffled. He reopened his eyes after a second, to see Shuichi's face right in front of his."Shu-" he choked out, but was cut off by Shuichi's lips on his own.

* * *

At his own hotel which he had to pay for with his own money, plus some of Eiri's, Tatsuha started packing his bags frantically. There was no way he was going to stay here much longer. He too was terrified that the pink-haired brat would turn him into the police. Hell, Ryuichi might even turn him in for sexual harassment. He couldn't take any chances, he had to get back to Japan as soon as possible. Tatsuha freaked once again. He was too young and pretty for jail! He quickly checked out of the hotel, got on a cab, and headed for the nearest airport. He left his mask and black clothing behind.

* * *

Shuichi and Ryuichi spent the rest of their trip doing a lot of fun things. They went to the beach, learned how to surf, went snorkelling, sailing, and a lot of other things. Both boys were extremely disappointed when the week ended and they had to return to Japan. They caught the first flight to Japan on their last vacation day. It took the singers not long to clean out their hotel room, for they didn't bring that much stuff. The airplane ride went by smoothly. Every time Shuichi felt frightened, Ryuichi would be there to comfort him. When the plane ended, Shuichi and Ryuichi saw the crowd of people that were there to welcome them home. The crowd included Hiro, Tohma, Noriko, Sakano, K, Suguru, and a bunch of news reporters."Hiro!" Shuichi ran up to hug his friend while Ryuichi greeted his band members.

"How was the trip?" Hiro asked.

"I'll tell you later." Shuichi grinned. A reporter came up to Shuichi and Ryuichi.

"Was the trip a worthwhile prize? Should the bakery do something a little different next time?" the reporter asked the two boys. Ryuichi grinned and put his arm around Shuichi and kissing him.

"Sure, the trip was great. But Shuichi here was the real prize."

**END.**


End file.
